


with love's light wings (i fall)

by Evelyn_fireheart



Series: if you saw me now (you'd be screaming) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AGH, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, I don't care what anyone says, Immortal Tony Stark, Odin is an asshole, So yeah, This fic is for the sole purpose of showing how awesome tony could be if marvel werent such cowards, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Why does he have so many issues oh my lord he's such a pure bean, You can't change my mind, alternate universe - no one gets to tell Tony Stark what to do, but if you are anti-tony literally just go away, not anti-tony people friendly i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_fireheart/pseuds/Evelyn_fireheart
Summary: If he had known what 'life' would bring him, he honestly wouldn't have even bothered.Seriously, they should've mentioned on the brochure how gods-damned boring it was. ('scuse his French)





	with love's light wings (i fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, pls comment and stuff cause it helps me figure out my life issues? Idk man i'm so tired but like I hope you enjoy this,,, I suppose,,, and tell me about any errors and stuff if you want,, it not might solve quadratic equations for me but it's worth a try.
> 
> Cool  
> so  
> yeah  
> :D

In the beginning, the angels were jealous. Their creator, their Father, was devoting Their time to creating smaller, lesser beings made or fire and brimstone and chaos. They were so similar to the angels that many began to wonder if the angels simply weren't good enough. After all, Father was never incorrect in his devotion and had indeed chosen to turn it away from them. But over time, they understood. Their planet was Perfect. Gilded light ran in rivulets beneath their hovering feet, glowing and dancing from the mountain upon which all lived and thrived. Monuments greater than any could ever dream decorated their world as much as grass, with each angel belonging to one. 

Each angel was beloved of their Father, and worshipped and beloved as such by every other of their kind. 

Yet still, they wondered. Yet still, they felt. And with feeling came understanding.

Yes, they understood. The little creatures their Father crafted from beautifully wielded circumstance grew and changed incessantly, with all the passion of something holy and all the recklessness of something damned. They named themselves mortal, and wrought destruction like the angels had never seen. 

They were imperfect, and so, so _beautiful_.

Eventually, the mortal, beloved of Father, became the mortals, beloved by angels. One by one, the angels fell. Oh, of course, it was not all of them, there were billions upon trillions of angels birthed from all corners of existence's concepts and for every one to fall would have resulted in the destruction of more than the universe. But, they fell. Craters left in planets were questioned but forgotten by the ravages of time as star after star fell. It is said that the Father forgave them for it, as They understood more than any other the brilliant defiance of the mortals They had created. Father weeped for the loss of Their children, but celebrated for the joy Their children found amongst the delicate creatures.

Few of the angels fell due to love for a singular mortal, as they had log realised the short lifespan they held while the angels lived eternal. Many fell due to a desire to explore the creations Their Father had so graciously crafted for them, and learn about how far life could spread. Some of the angels, the highest in the order of the Creator, fell because of a burning curiosity.

 

One of such was named Genesis.

 

* * *

 

Angels were born of concepts and actions and choices. Their names and responsibilities and soul-bound power were crafted from variations of the same thing; life. 

Genesis had once sat on the highest ledge near the Throne. They held the place of the First Angel, born of the Beginning. 

Their brother, Lucifer, had been born of the End. Before their brother had fallen all the way to a planet across many universes, they had bestowed upon him an embrace and a blessing, a promise of,  _when It comes for you, when your part to play is finally called upon and you are forced to step into your role, I will be by your side. I will be there._

The sight of their brother tumbling from Their home, his grace dimming to the muted tones of starshine, then to sunlight and, finally, to a dull mortal glow, would remain carved in Genesis's memory for eternity. Though they would also never forget the pride that had stormed through them when 9 days later they felt the explosion of an angel's collide with a mortal realm, and the answering roar of power that screamed of Hell and rage and _I am Death Triumphant, bow before my damnation._

Genesis responded with a flare of gold-tinted sunlight that tore through the universe, and a smile that might have once been described as mischievous. 

 

Time passed, and Genesis's power grew and alongside it, their curiosity. Without their brother there to restrain them, they grew only wilder and more reckless. Some of their kind even started to feel uncomfortable around them. Not quite fear _of_ them, but more for what they could become if they were kept caged in their glorious world of perfection. And so, Father cast mercy upon Their child and released them from their duties as an archangel to instead flit between realms where they could create and see and sate their curiosity. 

Many faces became Genesis's over many thousands of years. Their soul was forged into a body that contained their Grace, and allowed them to interact and converse with mortals without endangering their fragile minds. Despite their absolute control over their body and their power, for their chance to explore they had been forced to sacrifice some of their power. Their once never-ending bounty of power was limited to a river of magic that, while still more than any mortal would ever possess, was a mere fraction to what they had had before.

Genesis didn't care. It was worth it.

 

* * *

 

Asgard was a complex, yet infinitely simple place.

Their had been many places similar to it that Genesis had visited before, some that had been nearly identical, yet none quite the same. As always, the differences kept him thriving despite the pull of time that held so much power in this tiny reality. 

He had first encountered it when exploring the 9 realms for the first time in a few thousand years, discovering the changed the brilliant mortals of these planets had made to their small corner of the universe, when he realised that something had changed greatly. Something so encompassing that he was surprised (shocked) he hadn't realised it sooner. The Gold Realm had become one stained with bloodshed.

Ah, so they took the name he bestowed on them a _little_ too seriously.

Despite the millions the new King (more like dictator if you ask him) had slaughtered mercilessly to get his slimy hands on the throne, Genesis decided to -what was it- cut him some slack, as he himself had killed a good few incessant beings and had encountered some much, much worse rulers.

 

Then Genesis met him, and he found out that the new King _(conqueror)_ is a _dick_.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I may have made this chapter extremely short because I just wanted it to post it before it automatically deleted and was too lazy to copy and paste it into word. And maybe I used colloquial terms and slang because I am all three of the unholy Trinity: Basic, Bitchy, and Boring.  
> Perhaps I also used Genesis instead of Sammael because I'm lazy and thought it sounded cool. One might even say I used a baseless form of Christianity's belief system to make an AU for an alien planet that is where we got the idea of heaven, and maybe I even called the beings of that planet angels.
> 
> Who knows? Maybe I even had a point to this note that I promptly forgot?  
> You'll never know.  
> You have no proof.


End file.
